The Suite
by greengirl82
Summary: You're suppose to be relaxed at hotels, right? Multi chapter series of oneshots...
1. Late Night Sounds

**The Suite**

Disclaimer: CBS and their affiliates own Criminal Minds...

Summary: Who knew sharing a hotel suite would be so interesting?

A/N: I decided that this one needed to be combined with a new series of one-shots about Hotels... Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>Michael Iapoce said, "Reputation is character minus what you've been caught doing."<p>

* * *

><p>Emily and Hotch stood in front of their shared suite, both dead tired.<p>

They had been up for what felt like three days and both dark-haired agents wanted nothing more than to sleep for the next week and unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

"Do you want to use the shower first?" Hotch asked the dark-haired woman.

Looking over at him, she shrugged, "You can go first, I think I'm going to eat something first."

Nodding, he set his briefcase down on the over sized ottoman before closing the door to his suite.

Normally they wouldn't have had to share a suite but this hotel they were staying at wanted to stay on the good side of the FBI, and booked them one of the massive suites in the whole hotel. One that seemed to cater more to the rich, famous and elite.

Not that either agent would complain, the place was gorgeous.

And Hotch liked being in close proximity to his female agent since it was just the two of them on this witness interview that should have been over by now. Except since their witness was a serial killing, sexual sadist. That pulled out the need to protect the brunette agent.

Emily walked over to her own room after making herself a sandwich, though it wasn't the best of meals, it was the best they could do at two o'clock in the morning. Apparently high-priced hotels dining room have their closing times.

As she removed her shoes and jacket, she wandered to the small closet to hang it up and pulled out her pajamas, getting ready for her turn in the shower.

Emily took a bite of her sandwich when she heard the water flick off, and set her plate down and grabbed her belongings hearing Hotch call out, "Its free."

"Thanks." she called back, muttering to herself that there better be some hot water left.

* * *

><p>Emily walked back into her room feeling slightly refreshed at the shower, and ready for bed and if she were really lucky, longer then a few hours.<p>

Crawling under her covers, she flicked the lamp off, and snuggled underneath the sheets and blankets feeling the lull of the sandman pulling her in.

Right as she was about to shut off her mind, she heard a grunting moan from the next room.

A silent crash and a curse came right after that.

Her eyes shot open, and she internally groaned at hearing that. It was obviously coming from the other room, Hotch's room.

She knew that there had to be something wrong because according to Dave, Hotch was a sound sleeper. She once heard the man claim that Hotch could sleep through an earthquake.

A chuckle wanted to escape her throat, when she remembered the indignant look that adorned Hotch's face at Dave's claim.

Tossing the blankets off herself, she got out of the comfy bed and grabbed her zipped up hoodie sweater and walked to the adjoining bathrooms.

She debated turning on the lights, and decided against it. After all if it was nothing, she didn't want to startle the man awake.

They did need their sleep when they could find it, since it's a rare treat for the team. Especially when they were traveling.

Why the hell was she doing this, was a thought that traveled to her mind.

Then she remembered that they all had bad days, and if he was having a nightmare she wanted to be there for him, like he had been for her.

She slowly walked over to the other door leading into Hotch's room, and quietly she turned the door knob, praying that a hotel of this magnitude didn't skimp out on squeaky doors.

When she opened the door, she saw the man in question up and awake, sitting in a chair that was facing the large window that overlooked the street outside.

But that's not what shocked her, or made her eyes bulge out in surprise. Not at all.

It was what he was doing that made her face red, and her need to suppress the gasp as she quickly shut the door when he turned his head to look over at the door.

Hotch was masturbating.

* * *

><p>As she quickly backed up towards her own room, she closed the door, muffling the laughter at that image.<p>

It's not like she didn't think it was a healthy, normal thing to do. But this was Aaron Hotchner, and that just didn't compute well with the stuffy Unit Chief she knew and called her friend.

"Unit Chief." she murmured, rushing over to the foot of the bed grabbing one of the throw pillows and laughing in it.

Trying to compose herself, so she wouldn't alert him to her presence being awake, she heard a chime on her cell phone and grabbed it.

"Hello?" Emily answered, trying to control her racing heart.

"Em?" JJ called out, "Why are you whispering?"

"Better question, Jayje, why are you calling me at three in the morning?" Emily deflected, while the image of her boss/friend and sometime star of her naughty fantasy was taking matters into his own hands replayed in her mind.

She was just glad that this call wasn't a video call because she'd hate to have to explain why she's grinning like an idiot.

"I did?" JJ said pulling the brunette back to the conversation, "Oh yeah, I wanted to leave a voice mail for you to remind you that when you come back you have a meeting with Dr. Merrill."

Emily groaned, "Well then why didn't Hotch tell me?"

JJ sighed, "The authorization came in after you two left. Don't worry about it, I'm sure its nothing."

"Yeah, says the girl who doesn't have to spill her guts to a shrink" Emily sullenly, "I hate it."

"Don't worry, just be honest with what you're feeling" JJ told her, "It's not that hard."

The second the blonde said that, Emily chuckled. God she felt like a fifteen year old again, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"What's so funny?" JJ asked, "Did you stroke it?"

That made her burst out laughing, "What?"

"I said did you have a stroke?" JJ repeated, "You were doing a wonderful impression of a mime, and I heard some wheezing on your end. Now shake it."

"Shake what?" Emily replied, _'God, how long was I out of it that I missed several conversations?'_

"Were you even paying attention?" JJ asked irritated, "I asked you to check your briefcase and go bag for the Murphy file."

"Murphy file?" Emily said, connecting the dots, "That's in the supposition, it should be in Hotch's in-going box. He hasn't signed off on it yet."

JJ exhaled, "Good, not that I wasn't worried, but I was worried."

* * *

><p>The blonde took a deep breath, "So, how are things between you and Hotch?"<p>

"Huh?" she asked, her sleep deprived mind tried to focus.

"Are things still stiff between you and Hotch?" JJ asked, "We noticed some tension before you two left."

Rolling her eyes, "No, no, no. We're all good on that end. Believe me that's the least of our problems."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, checking her watch as she was signing off on her final case files, "I've got a few minutes before I'm done. So talk to me."

Emily wryly chuckled, "Believe me this is going to be more than a few minutes to explain."

Frowning at that, "Ok, now you're weirding me out. What's wrong?"

Emily took a deep breath, "I was in bed, trying to catch some z's when I heard a noise."

"What noise?" JJ asked puzzled.

"Some groaning and grunting." Emily said resisting the urge to bite at her nail.

Shaking her head, she told herself that her will power had to be stronger, then this.

"And when I got out of bed to check on it, I went through the adjoining bathroom" Emily told her,"And well I went to check on Hotch..."

"Oh God, he was having a nightmare wasn't he?" JJ said softly, "The poor guy, it must have been terrible. He rarely gets any sleep as it. It must have been hard seeing him in that position, Emily."

That statement made her burst out laughing, unable to control herself, "God it was."

* * *

><p>JJ frowned into the receiver, "I hardly think seeing our boss in such a distressful position is a laughing matter, Em."<p>

"No freaking kidding, Jayje" Emily whispered, hearing movement from the other room, "He wasn't having a nightmare, and he wasn't in pain. At least not that I could see, and trust me I saw more than enough."

"God, Em" JJ sighed out, "What the is it? You're being weird."

"He was..." Emily slowly confessed, "He was taking care of business. You know... _business_."

"He was taking care..." JJ repeated, "Oh, OH."

"Yep." Emily answered.

"And you saw?" JJ asked, "Never mind, I so do not need the mental image of Hotch and his... friend."

"Believe, that was something I wasn't planning on seeing either" Emily told her, "But the man has nothing to be ashamed of."

"Ew, Emily" JJ said while Emily chuckled, "Thanks a lot."

Emily laughed, "Shh, I think I hear him..." JJ protested, "No, I think he's going back to bed. Let me be sneaky."

Walking over to the door, she listened in, "He's back in bed, I can hear movement."

"What are you going to do?" JJ asked, "Do you think he saw you?"

"No, he didn't see me" Emily told her, "I got out of there like a bat out of hell."

"So?" JJ asked.

"I'm just going to play it cool" Emily told her, "Forget what I saw, and pretend nothing happened."

"Good luck with that" JJ told her, "Because I wasn't there and I'm going to have a hard time looking him in the eye."

"The eye isn't the place I'm going to have trouble looking him at" Emily sighed, "Well I better get to bed, you know me. I get cranky when I don't get any sleep."

"Don't I know it" JJ said, "Night."

* * *

><p>Walking out of her suite, Emily smiled at the brightness of the day, but then she frowned remembering a few hours ago and the awkwardness on her end that would soon follow.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she helped herself to some water, they were going to be heading back to the Bureau and she was having a hard time controlling her racing heart.

Warring with her inner Emily, she kept debating whether to stay put when a part of her wanted told her to run for the hills and ditch him.

But that would be unprofessional, but then again what would be professional after watching your boss who you had sort of crush on taking care of his own needs.

As she stood by the kitchenette debating whether to stay or go, the door to Hotch's room opened.

"Good morning, Prentiss." Hotch called out watching her tense at the sound of his voice.

"Morning," Emily said with a bright, fake smile, "Coffee?"

"Sure" Hotch said, looking at his watch, "We've got a few minutes before we have to make it to the air-strip."

While he poured himself a cup of coffee, he watched her biting on her lower lip, and frowned.

"Are you all right?" he asked, "Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Hm?" she said, turning to look at him "Oh, yes. Fine, and you? Did you get some sleep?"

A small smile played on his lips, but then he stood up straight, "Yes, I had a relaxing night."

"Good" she said, walking over to her go bag and briefcase, "Ready when you are."

Hotch nodded, setting down the coffee cup and walking over to pick up his own bag and briefcase, "Ready."

As the two reached the hotel elevators, Hotch paused and looked over at the silent brunette next to him, and saw her fidget when he placed a hand on her back as they entered the elevator.

"Prentiss?" Hotch spoke, she slowly turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" Emily said taking a deep breath.

"Next time knock before you come into my room unless you join me in extracurricular activities." Hotch told the stunned brunette.

Emily stood with her jaw dropped, did he just say what she thought he said. Shaking her head slightly to herself she gave him a quizzical look, "What?"

A smirk grew across his face, "What? I was having a very interesting encounter with a feisty brunette..." he then murmured quietly, "Agent."

That brought a smile to her face while Hotch put on his stoic mask but eyed the feisty brunette in question, before the elevator doors pinged open back to the real world.

* * *

><p>Woody Allen said, "Don't knock masturbation - it's sex with someone I love."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Until Next Story...<strong>

What do you think? Leave a review.


	2. A Haunted Hotel

**Motel Hell **

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: Hotch and Emily stay at a bed and breakfast where Garcia has insisted that it's haunted...

A/N: Here's the new chapter, a bit of a warning. It's a tad rated "M" not too much, but just needed to be warned.

Thanks for reading, I do hope you leave a review...

* * *

><p>"The tender word forgotten. The letter you did not write, the flower you might have sent, dear are your haunting ghosts tonight." Margaret Elizabeth Sangster<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch pulled the car to a stop and looked up at the quaint B&amp;B, then looked over at Emily who was biting her lip as she read a text message.<p>

"Is that JJ and Will?" Hotch asked seeing her pop her head up to look at him.

"No," Emily said clicking off her iPhone, "That was Garcia..."

Rolling his eyes in amusement, "So what did she say this time?"

"She asked where we were staying for the night" Emily said slowly, "And when I told her this bed and breakfast, she said that it was haunted by the ghost of the elderly matriarch who owned it back in the day."

Hotch shook his head, "Garcia's a little too hyped up for Halloween. She should know there's no such things as ghosts."

"I know." Emily murmured unfastening her seat belt, "Come on, let's get a room and get some food. I'm hungry."

"Aren't you always?" Hotch joked but bit his lip when he seen the look she flashed him, a warning "Sorry."

He only ever got one warning from her, otherwise he knew he'd end up sleeping in the car and his only companion for the next few weeks would be his hand.

"You better be." Emily said, "You know better than to pick on me when I'm cranky. And I get really cranky when I'm hungry."

Walking into the bed and breakfast, both agents fell in love with the small, quaint and cozy place. Both felt at ease in the intimate setting of a home.

"This place is kind of cute" Emily murmured while Hotch tapped the little bell on the counter.

"Mm hmm" Hotch agreed wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her close to him, "Looks like a perfect place to spend some quality time together."

Emily looked up to see him flash his dimples while she raised an eyebrow at him, "And here I thought you invited me along on this witness interview for my company."

"Oh I did." Hotch said, his thumb brushing against her exposed stomach, "And I plan to enjoy the company..."

"May I help you, young man?" said an elderly gentleman, interrupting Hotch causing the brunette agents to look up and see the kind smile of the man.

"Yes, sir." Hotch said in a polite tone, "We'd like a room for the night."

The man nodded, "Sign the guest book please, while I write up a receipt."

"Certainly" Hotch said picking up the pen while Emily looked over at the big picture on the mantle.

"Is that your wife?" Emily asked staring at the older woman's portrait.

"That's my Elise" the man said, "I'm Bob."

"Emily, and this is Aaron." Emily said introducing Hotch by his first name, noticing the sadness in Bob's face and asked, "How long ago had she passed?"

"Three years ago." Bob said, taking the book back from Hotch, "We'd been together since high school, Just me and my little Chloe here."

Emily seen the small smile on Hotch's face, and she knew he was reminiscing on Haley.

Wrapping her hand in his, she gave him a reassuring smile. Haley held his past but they had the future.

"All right, son" Bob said, "Lets show you and the little lady to the room."

Emily couldn't help but smile at Bob's old fashioned manners, as they both followed the older man up the small steps.

"You won't have to worry about being disturbed, the past year or so business has slowly declined." Bob said, "You know with the recession and all."

"Sorry about that" Emily said, waiting for him to open the door to their room.

"Here we go." Bob said unlocking the door allowing them entrance "Hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, Bob" Emily said giving the older man a smile, "It really is an amazing place."

Closing the door behind him, Emily turned around giving Hotch a look as he perused the small picnic basket Bob had placed in their room.

"Aaron..." Emily called out softly while his eyes were focused on the food, "Aaron?"

"Hmm?" Hotch murmured picking up a piece of fruit, as he looked up he dropped the banana staring at Emily.

"Finally got your attention, huh?" Emily said dropping her final piece of clothing, standing before him in her bra and panties.

"Yes. Yes you did." Hotch said tugging off his suit jacket and tie, tossing it on the chair next to him.

Moving towards her, her hands quickly moved to the buttons on his white work shirt.

Grumbling at the lack of cooperation from the buttons, she popped open the shirt, hearing a few buttons plop on the floor while he chuckled at that.

"Laugh later" Emily murmured while he grabbed her hips moving them backwards to the bed.

Hotch lightly pushed her on to the bed as he rid himself of his slacks and boxers.

Smiling down at Emily who was watching him with anticipation, he seen a softness wash over her as he kneeled down on the bed between her legs. Leaning down he kissed her stomach lightly, reveling in the sighs that escaped her lips.

"Aaron" Emily moaned softly as Hotch trailed his kisses up to her bra covered breasts. Pulling her up as she wrapped her hands around his neck into a kiss, he removed the thing that was separating him from his task.

Lowering her down back on the bed, he deepened the kiss, Emily arched her back up, as his hands pulled on the edge of the panties practically ripping them from her body as his hand slipped between their bodies to her folds.

His finger toyed with her bundle of nerves before thrusting inside of her as she gasped at the contact.

"Aaron..." Emily groaned out as his finger went deeper, thrusting back and forth as she grabbed on to the pillow crushing it in her hands.

He smirked at the image as she bucked her hips up in sync with his hand at the feeling of another finger entering her.

Throwing the pillow down, "Get up here now, Aaron." Emily moaned out loud when he flicked the bundle of nerves again.

Emily felt him thrust his fingers again as she tightened around him and fell over the edge.

Moving up her body, he brought his mouth up to the shaking woman, leaving trails of his bite marks all over her body making it clear that she was taken. That she was his.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down on top of her, "I want you now."

Chuckling as he bit lightly on her shoulder, he grasped her legs bringing them to wrap around his hips as he lined himself up with her core.

As he was about to thrust in when he heard a noise of some kind.

Pausing, he looked over at the door when he heard a scratching noise at the door.

"What?" Emily moaned pulling his mouth on hers, kissing him.

"Don't you notice that?" Hotch asked.

Emily looked into his eyes as she wiggled her hips, "We can just kiss until you're ready."

She leaned in, nipping at his lower lip as he sighed into the kiss but pulled back when he heard it again.

"There's someone out there" Hotch murmured against her mouth, "Can't you hear that?"

Emily pulled her head back away from his, and arched an eyebrow up, listening as the wind blew outside and the standard noises of a house settling.

"I don't hear anything" Emily said, "Are you ok?"

Emily pulled Hotch down to resume their kissing, she grinded her hips upwards against his feeling his hardness pressed against her thigh.

"Emily" Hotch moaned, his mouth moving against her neck leaving a kisses and bites, "God, you're so sexy."

Emily felt her tongue tangle against his. She loved the feeling of him taking dominance in their actions.

As he took her hands in his, interlacing their fingers together he lined himself up to her core and then he heard a loud banging against the door.

"What the hell?" Hotch groaned out looking over at the door, then looked down at Emily, "Tell me you heard that?"

"Huh?" Emily said looking at the door "Yeah, go see if it's Bob or that Chloe."

Hotch grumbled as he got up, wrapping the sheet around his waist and opened the door, looking outside.

"Aaron, what is it?" Emily asked looking over at him as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"No one's out here." Hotch said turning around and shutting the door, only to hear the banging sound again.

"You have to be kidding me" Emily moaned, grabbing her clothes and getting dressed.

Tossing Hotch his, she said, "Get dressed. We're going to find the smart ass fooling around. I am so not into ding dong ditching."

"Huh?" Hotch asked confused, "Ding dong what?"

"Ditch" Emily said rolling her yes, "You never heard of it? God you're as clueless as Reid is sometimes."

Hotch gave her a look, "Now that's just mean."

Walking quietly down the hall, Emily and Hotch listened to the floorboards creek as the wind continued it's howling on outside.

Hotch grabbed onto Emily's arm when their was a banging coming from the end of the hallway. As the two approached the door, Hotch pulled Emily close to him and shoved open the door to reveal the sound of the dryer going while Emily flicked on the light.

"Well there you go" Emily said opening the dryer, "Bob's drying shoes. Solved your mystery, Scooby Squad."

Hotch rolled his eyes, "Well good to know. But the sound we heard was pounding against our bedroom door not down the hall."

Sighing, "Fine, let's go back to our room and if we hear anymore noise we'll talk to Bob. Ok?"

"Fine." Hotch said turning out the light as the two went back to their room.

Hotch closed the bedroom door, "So I take it, we're not going to be getting lucky tonight?"

Emily turned around and raised an eyebrow, "I never said we weren't. Do you not want to?"

Hotch pulled his shirt off and pounced on her, "God no. I thought you didn't with your quips you were throwing out there..."

"You talk to much." Emily said pulling him down into a kiss then removing her tank top, "Come on Sherlock."

"Quit calling me by other men's names..." Hotch said tugging on her pajama shorts and going for her neck, licking his marks he left on her.

Right as he was going to pull the shorts off her, he heard a thud and crash in the closet and both agents jumped out of bed. Hotch reached for their weapons while Emily turned the light on.

"Who's there?" Hotch called out handing Emily her gun as both went into agent mode, pointing their gun at the half opened sliding door to the closet, "Federal agents. Step out and identify yourself."

When no one came out, the only sound being items being pushed upon, Hotch and Emily walked slowly to the closet.

"Come out with your hands up." Emily said loudly.

Hotch glanced over at Emily and nodded, both approach the closet slowly, Hotch reaches over to pull open the closet door. As it slides open they're both shocked to see no one inside.

"What the hell?" Hotch said lowering his gun, "Now I know we both heard someone in here."

Emily looked over at him as she lowered her own gun, "Guess Garcia was right, this place is haunted."

Rolling his eyes, "Emily there's no such things as ghosts..."

The banging continued as several boxes fell down at their feet and a growl came out.

Emily raised an eyebrow at him, "Then explain that to me..."

A knock pulled the two out of their slight argument as Hotch went over to open the bedroom door.

"Yes?" Hotch asked seeing Bob.

"You two haven't seen Chloe have you?" Bob asked.

Emily shook her head, "Sir, we haven't even met Chloe. Describe her."

"She's small. Young, barely even three, she's a blonde..." Bob trailed off looking around, "I'm so worried. She's been feeling under the weather the past few days."

"Don't worry, Bob" Hotch said reassuringly, "We'll find her..."

A soft cry could be heard from the closet, causing Bob to look up, "Chloe?"

Rushing over to the closet, "Chloe's inside here."

Emily and Hotch exchanged looks, "That poor baby..." Emily said as they pulled boxes out of the closet.

Hotch lifted up another box and they saw a pair of green eyes staring back at them, "That's Chloe?"

"My baby." Bob said pulling up the small cat and hugging her, "Oh baby, you had daddy worried."

Hotch raised an eyebrow but saw Emily's face light up as the cat meowed softly, and she went and pet the cat.

"Hey, kitty." Emily said softly, "You the one making that noise down the hall?"

Bob smiled, "My little Chloe, she's an adventurer. Loves to explore the ground and bang on the door to watch over the grounds."

Hotch shook his head, "Maybe you ought to get her a bell." He bit his lip when he seen the look Emily shot him, "So that way you know where she is."

Bob nodded, "Good idea." Looking down at his cat, "Come on, let's get you some treats and let these two get some sleep."

Emily closed the door, and raised an eyebrow, "Well looks like that mystery's solved."

"Now how about the mystery of the interrupted couple?" Hotch said pulling her over to him, "Hope there's no more cats wandering the ground either..."

Emily shoved him on the bed, "Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

><p>Oscar Wilde said "The final mystery is oneself."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Stayed Tuned...<strong>

Hope you all enjoyed this enough to drop a comment in the box below.


	3. A Night To Remember

**The Suite**

Disclaimer: CBS said I don't own Criminal Minds.

Summary: Hotch and Emily plan their first night together at a hotel, but Emily's so nervous she decides to drink and drink and drink...

A/N: I decided to post all fics that take place at a hotel/motel together and they so needed re-editing. So enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Drinking makes such fool of people, and people such fools to begin with, that it's compounding a felony." Robert Benchley<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch sat at the hotel restaurant looking over at Emily who looked nervous but happy tapping her wine glass.<p>

"I'm so glad we came here." Hotch said with a smile, placing his hand on hers.

"Me too." Emily replied, smiling at him while sipping her second glass of wine.

The waiter came over and poured more wine in the glass to Emily's relief.

_'Tonight's going to be our first night together'_ Emily thought nervously _'I'm more nervous for it now than when I was fifteen.'_

Hotch looked over filled with anticipation, he loved Emily and knew this was a big step in cementing their bond.

Emily chugged back the third glass of wine or as she called it liquid courage.

Hotch looked up from his plate and said, "So how did you let the girls down about not going on their girls night out tradition?"

Emily placed her newest wine glass down and smiled nervously, "Told them I had a function with my mother. They seemed to not believe me until I went in with details about the political aspects, that seemed to tune them out."

Hotch chuckled, shaking his head "Told the guys that I wanted to spend the weekend with Jack. Dave didn't like that I was going to miss out on his weekly poker night, claims that I cheated the last week."

Emily laughed at that "I'm surprised he didn't suggest you bring Jack along."

"He did." Hotch said pleased the mood lightened until a florist and violinist came by.

"A flower for the lovely lady?" the florist asked while the violinist played slow romantic music.

Hotch tossed the men some money when he saw Emily look nervous.

The two head towards their hotel room, Hotch felt hope arising in him, when Emily gave his hand an encouraging squeeze before she moved them towards the bed.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked looking down at her.

Emily nodded, licking her lip, "I'm sure."

Hotch raced over to the bathroom and Emily wandered over to the bar to get some more liquid courage.

Hotch stood facing the mirror, _'Make this about her. Make her feel as perfect and beautiful and special.'_

Hotch came out of the room and saw a hyper active Emily giggling on the bed on her knees jumping on the bed.

"Emily?" Hotch asked confused by her behavior "Are you alright?"

"I'm a o.k." Emily slurred, "That over there is the awesome tiny fridge. It has a million tiny bottles of liquor. It's like magic in a little bottle."

Hotch looked over at mini-fridge and saw there were several bottles missing. Sighing he refocused his gaze on the brunette trying with all her might to remove her high heels without success.

"How much did you drink?" Hotch asked.

"Not a lot" Emily said "Three or four tiny bottles. They're so small."

Hotch saw her jump off the bed headed over to mini-fridge again grabbing a cup and a bottle of alcohol.

Rushing over to her Hotch took the bottle out of her hand "No, no, no. You've had enough."

"Aw" Emily groaned in protest "No fair. Did you know that if you mixed scotch and Kahlua it taste like Dr. Pepper?"

Hotch shook his head laughing, "I did not know that."

Emily looked over at the food in the fridge "Want a cookie? Ooh, they've got macadamia nuts."

"Emily" Hotch said, grabbing the treats from her, "Those things cost more than the room."

"I'll pay for them then." Emily drunkenly dismissed him, reaching for another packet of peanuts.

"Not worried about that." Hotch said walking her over to the bed.

Looking at the nice bathrobe Emily smiled at the complimentary mints "This place is so classy. I'm going to steal all of this."

Hotch groaned in frustration when she grabbed the robe tossing him one.

"I don't want to steal the robe." Hotch said placing it on the bed.

"You wanna have sex than?" Emily asked, slowly removing her red dress before tossing it at him.

"Not when you're drunk" Hotch complained "We need to get you sober."

"I know I'm a little crazy" Emily said wrapping the robe around her and pulled Hotch in a passionate frenzy kiss.

"Mmm" Hotch said pulling away from her panting "You are acting a little crazy."

"It's what sucks about me in the relationship department" Emily said nipping at his neck "But fantastic in the bed."

Hotch chuckled, "Well we'll just have to see about that. Let's get you sobered up."

Hotch went over to call room service and saw her turn rock music on turning to look at her he saw her do a little striptease for him.

Groaning Hotch sat down on the bed watching her tease him, walking over to him to sit on his lap.

"Do you want to touch me?" Emily whispered in his ear.

"Yes." Hotch said breathing heavy, pulling her down on the bed.

Hotch pulled Emily into a deep kiss the sound of the music and their moaning caused someone to pound on the wall.

"What was that?" Hotch asked pulling out of the kiss.

Emily looked at him giggling, "We're making too much noise."

"Of course we are" Hotch muttered, watching as she got up and pound on the wall back "What are you doing?"

"We paid good money for this room" Emily said "We can make as much noise as we want."

Emily looked smug at that, as they got the last word with their neighbor on the other side of the wall.

"Wow." Hotch said as she walked back over to him only to hear someone pound back on the wall.

"Son of a bitch." Emily muttered marching back to the wall to pound back.

A quick knock to the door came and Emily looked over at Hotch "You want me to get it?"

Hotch shook his head and opened up the door to see the face of his friend Dave.

"Hotch?" Dave said in shock "What are you doing here?"

Emily came barreling over "Hey Dave!"

"Never mind." Dave said smirking "I've got it."

"What are you doing here?" Hotch shot back to his friend.

"Well I changed locations of my poker weekend when none of my team could make it so I..." Dave started.

"Dave?" a familiar voice said "Did you get through to them?"

Both Hotch and the drunk Emily laughed when they saw JJ in a blue nightie appearing next to Dave.

"CRAP!" JJ said rushing back in the room.

"Well..." Emily teased the older profiler "What do you know..."

"Care to explain Dave?" Hotch said smirking at his girlfriend "Or should we all just keep quiet about this you didn't see us, we didn't see you."

"Take the deal!" JJ shouted from behind her door "And be quiet with that noise."

"Only if you are!" Emily shouted back through their wall.

Both men exchanged looks and nodded heading back to their girls.

_'Well this has been a weird night.'_ Hotch thought while Emily reopen the door for their clerk to bring in coffee.

"Aw Hotch." Emily said "You got strawberries and whip cream?"

"Yeah well..." Hotch said when she kissed his cheek.

Sipping her coffee she leaned in, "Want to see what I can do with just the whip cream?"

Hotch chuckled as she picked up the canister heading over to him.

"You are one surprising woman Emily Prentiss." Hotch said.

"Oh you have no idea" Emily said teasingly "Now open up."

* * *

><p>Lady Astor said, "One reason I don't drink is that I want to know when I am having a good time."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Until Til Next Time... <strong>

Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Even a smiley face will do.


	4. It's Not Hotel California

**Motel Hell**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: The team crashes at a motel where each have their own issues...

A/N: Here's a new chapter in this series. I hope you all enjoy this one.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Life isn't weird: it's just the people in it." Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p>"Incidentally did you know that most common fact regarding motels is that they are known to be rest spots..." Reid started to spout off only to get hit in the face with newspaper, "Hey."<p>

"Kid, don't make me climb over this seat and thump your skull." Morgan mumbled tiredly.

"Can we please stop somewhere soon?" Garcia asked from the back of the large Bureau issued SUV, "I need to use the restroom and my tall dark mocha is falling asleep on my shoulders."

"Looking at this map, there should be a motel just up the next block" JJ said, "I think it's less than three minutes away."

"Then there's where were going to stop" Hotch muttered, looking in the rear view mirror at Emily who refused to meet his gaze.

"Sounds fine to me" Dave said, "This damn case is over and I really need a drink."

"I just want to sleep." Morgan murmured, nuzzling his head against Garcia who chuckled as she kissed the bald head.

"I just..." JJ started only for Hotch to interrupt her.

"How about we not start this game?" he said, glancing in the mirror again. He wanted to talk to his brunette agent but she'd been avoiding him like a leaper.

"Well that's just great." the blonde agent muttered, eyeing the lack of signal on her cell phone.

"Now where, JJ?" Hotch asked the younger woman who resumed looking at the map.

"Turn here" she said, "And it should be up on the left."

Hotch spotted the motel, and pulled into the deserted parking lot.

"You think anyone's here?" Emily asked looking out the window, "I mean its like a ghost town or something."

"Did you know that the term 'ghost town' was in fact invented regarding..." Reid started, yelping when he felt someone smack the side of his head, "Morgan."

"I told you that if you opened that yap, spouting off that crap I'd knock your head off" Morgan mumbled, looking at the younger agent, "I'm a man of my word."

"Quit picking on him, Morgan" JJ muttered, "And Spence, I love you but one more factoid and you can walk home."

Getting out of the SUV, the team wandered over to the front desk and Garcia took in the dark and desert atmosphere.

"Anyone else think this place is haunted?" Garcia asked.

"Interesting enough..." Reid started but every single person gave him a look, "Never mind."

"Can I help you?" the clerk ask, eyeing each team member before turning to Hotch.

"We'd like four room, please." Hotch told the slightly older man, who leered at his female agents making Morgan, Dave and Hotch stepped in the path to block the view.

"All right" the man said, "Sign right here and I'll need a card for incidentals."

"Incidentals?" Garcia repeated, "What like someone would actually steal something from here?"

The other two women snorted at that, but took their room keys.

"JJ and Garcia will bunk together, as will Morgan and Reid" Hotch stated, "Dave, I know you don't like to share and Prentiss and I will room together."

That made everyone look at the two in shock, "What? The case is over and it's only for the night."

"You're finally outing yourselves after how many months?" JJ asked, seeing the stunned look on the dark-haired pair, "Yeah, we already know."

Garcia smirked, "Have known since the beginning."

"How?" Hotch asked, looking at the smug faces of his agents.

"She's not exactly quiet when you two, you know" Morgan said, with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah, Princess is a screamer."

"Great" Emily muttered, grabbing her key, "I'll meet you in the room."

Hearing the snickers, she whipped around, "Not for that, you bunch of perverts. To change for dinner."

Garcia head shot up, looking at the clerk, "Is the diner open?"

"I'm afraid not" the man replied with the shake of his head, "Storms coming, and the kitchen detail wanted to make it home."

"So what do we eat?" Reid asked, "Is there a store, or restaurants near by?"

"This place is mostly residential" the clerk said, "I can wrestle y'all up some sandwiches and coffee, and there is a vending machine by the second batch of rooms. Sorry."

"That'll be fine" Hotch muttered, passing out the keys while Emily marched off towards their room.

The Unit Chief sighed, following his angry girlfriend. He understood her anger, hell he was responsible for it.

Opening the door, he saw Emily come out of the bathroom in a different change of clothes and she wandered over to the bed.

"Are you going to stand there all night or what?" she asked, her tired eyes looking at him.

"I told you I was sorry" Hotch said, "I know that I should have told you that I ran into her, but I didn't and I will always regret that."

"Right" Emily scoffed, folding her arms across her chest, "I'm really sure that you're sorry. But that doesn't make up for the pain I felt answering the phone to hear her voice."

Hotch kneeled in front of her, "I am sorry, Emily. I don't love Beth, I'm in love with you."

She froze at that, though they had been together for a few months this was the first time that they made that declaration

"You can't just say things like that, when we're having a fight" Emily said, "How am I suppose to believe you when you didn't tell me you ran into her?"

Hotch placed his hands on Emily's tugging at her to look at him, "Because I love you, I only love you. I never told her that. When I ran into her I was surprised and I just wanted to make sure that she was taking things ok, I mean it was a pretty bad way that we broke up."

"Ending your date with her with a break up wasn't ideal" Emily said, "But I thought she was still angry with you. After all she did sucker punch you in the jaw."

"Don't remind me" Hotch murmured, "Please believe me, Em. There is no one else in this world who makes my heart beat faster than you."

Emily looked down at their connected hands, and felt the way his fingers interlaced with her own.

She looked up and said, "You have no idea how much it hurt hearing her voice on the phone asking for you..."

"I swear I will never keep anything like that from you" Hotch told her, "I thought that I was sparing your feelings when in reality I was hurting you."

Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her lap, "I love you, Emily."

Emily looked down at the upset man, her heart breaking for the turmoil he felt. Running her hand over his back, "I love you too, Aaron."

Hotch looked up at her, "I love you so much."

Leaning forward, he pulled her into a kiss. Nipping at her lower lip, and leaning forward to lay her on the bed while his hands went to her slender waist.

As he was about to unbutton her blouse a knock pulled the two from their task.

"You have to be kidding me?" Hotch groaned, looking at the door.

The knock got louder, and Emily touched his face, "You better get that."

Hotch sighed, grumbling as he walked across the room and opened the door, "What?"

Garcia stepped back from his tone, "Sir, can we talk?"

JJ walked out of her motel room, sighing as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket. All she wanted was to get in touch with Will and Henry, she missed them.

Dialing her home, she walked across the small porch turning as she watched Garcia quickly moved from their shared room to Hotch and Emily's. Raising an eyebrow at that, she shook her head.

"Will?" JJ said, "Pick up, pick up, pick up."

Sighing the blonde recalled the incident that happened right before she left for this case. Will pull away from her as gave him and their son a hug.

She knew the pressures of this job, how it could slowly eat away at your relationships. As it had done for Hotch and Haley, and even Dave and several of his wives.

But she never thought it'd get this bad between her and Will, they always seemed to have a solid bond connecting them with Henry.

As she pressed the phone closer to her ear, she heard a loud clap of thunder roar above her causing the blonde to look up.

She groaned as the signal was lost on her phone making her lift the hood on her jacket and walk out into the small court yard to look for an opening.

"Stupid cell phone." she mumbled.

Dave sighed, looking out the window of his motel room. The pounding thunder gave the profiler a headache. Sadly as he glanced as his lone room, he wished desperately that he were in a more upscale motel. Because this one was missing a mini fridge and all he wanted was to unwind with a drink.

The thunder clapped again and he could hear Garcia scurry pass his window and looking out again he saw JJ walking across the court-yard to the closed diner.

He opened the door to his room and was immediately dragged out.

"I'm bored," Reid muttered, muting the television as he laid down on his bed, while Morgan grunted, "Aren't you bored?"

"No, I'm tired." he muttered, shoving the pillow under his head.

Reid, sighed, channel surfing only to find that every channel had static do to the weather, "Great. Can't even watch PBS."

Morgan lifted the pillow off his head, "PBS? Kid, remind me when we get back to Quantico to lend you my television because you obviously have one stuck from Amish country."

Reid raised an eyebrow, "You made absolutely no sense."

"What do you expect? I'm tired" Morgan mumbled, "I've been up for 72 hours straight without a break and they roomed me with a damn chatterbox."

"No one's twisting your arm to be in this room." Reid huffed, "Go bunk up with Rossi or the girls?"

"Wish I could but the girls have two beds and I don't think either of them are willing to part with theirs or bunk with me." Morgan commented, "And I doubt that Rossi is the willing type to share."

Reid sighed leaning back, "Then you're just going to have to get use to me and my..."

Before Reid could finish that sentence a pillow was flung at his face, making the younger man scowl.

"Nice, Morgan" Reid said, "Remember I am the King of Pranks, and if you ever want a night of peace then you better start to..

Morgan's head shot up at the silent young man, "What?"

"Did you hear that?" Reid asked.

"Hear what?" Morgan groaned, dropping his head back onto the pillow.

Reid paused, then whispered, "You don't hear it?"

Morgan mumbled, "No, now shut up."

Reid got off the bed, slowly descending towards the window. Peering through the curtains he saw a flash pass by the window and dropped his jaw.

"Morgan" he hissed out to the tired agent, "Morgan get up."

The older man, rolled over onto his stomach pulling the pillow on his head to tune out Reid.

Reid turned around again and saw a dark hooded figure walk through the courtyard, and Reid rushed over to the sleeping agent.

"Reid, man if you don't knock it off" Morgan mumbled, "You'll be sleeping out in the car."

"Morgan, please get up" the younger man pleaded, "Get up now."

Reid moved back as Morgan rolled over onto his back, "What now?"

"There someone out there" Reid silently told the older man, "I saw them."

"Saw who?" Morgan asked, trying to will himself not to throttle the younger man.

"I saw someone outside the window" Reid told him, "Walking through the courtyard by the diner."

Morgan sat up, sighing as he looked up the frightened man, "It's probably the manager or someone from the team, kid. There's no one else here."

"I doubt it was the manager as I can see him all the way here eating his dinner at the front office"Reid said taking a breath, "And incidentally, there are a number of paranormal sightings at rundown motels. Statistically one in every..."

"Please spare me" Morgan said, "I've been up for what feels like three weeks straight."

"Morgan don't you believe in the paranormal?" Reid asked, "Or out-of-body experiences?"

"Not really" Morgan said, only to hear a shriek coming from the next room.

"There's the ghost of..." Reid started only to be hit by another pillow, "Ow."

"I told you." Morgan said, standing up when the shriek got louder.

"This place is haunted." Reid said, hearing crashing coming from the next room made the two men rush out the door and collide with the hooded figure who was trying to race into the room.

"Hold it." Morgan said, tackling the figure who gave a feminine grunt.

"Get off!" the voice said, being rolled on to their back.

"And let's just see who you are" Reid said, moving the hood up and gasping, "JJ?"

"Yeah, now get off me before I knee you in your special spot." JJ instructed.

Morgan swiftly got up, pulling the blonde up as well.

"What were you doing out here shrieking?" Morgan asked, only to see her snort.

"That wasn't me" the blonde told him, "I was out here trying to find a signal to call Will and Henry when the thunder and rain started in."

"Then who..." Morgan said and the three turned towards the room hearing the shriek followed by crashes and a muttered curse word.

The three agents rushed for the door with Morgan giving it a patented kick in, to see the room in total disarray with the blankets and the mattresses were overthrown.

"Garcia?" Morgan called out, the three stunned by the sight, "Garcia where are you?"

"She's over by the closet." a male voice called out from beneath the mattress.

"Hotch?" JJ called out, "Who else is here?"

"Me" Emily said, beside Hotch both dark-haired agents shoved the mattress back on the bed, "And Dave too."

"Dave?" Morgan called out, looking around the room as Garcia closed the closet.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Dave said coming out of the bathroom, "No need to help the old man, kiddos. I've taken care of it."

"Where was it?" Garcia asked shuddering, moving away from him.

"Under the cabinet behind the toilet paper." Dave said, walking passed everyone with his cupped hands.

"What the hell is going on?" Morgan asked, looking at the four disheveled people.

"We had a little situation" Emily said tossing the pillows back on the bed, "They had an unwanted guest."

"An unwanted guest?" JJ asked, "What like cockroaches or something?"

Garcia shuddered at that though, "No such thing Tink. We had a mouse in our room."

"Mouse?" she shrieked, "Ew, gross."

"And he's gone back to hang out with Cinderella's crew" Dave said making his way to the bathroom, "Not enough soap in the world for what kind of germs."

"What are you all doing here any ways?" Hotch asked, helping Emily set the blankets on the bed.

"Kid here thought the motel was haunted" he exclaimed, "Seeing people rush past the window and faceless hooded figures."

"I swear I thought it was all..." Reid started then sighed, "Well I thought it was real."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Jeez kid, you think with what we do you'd want to give your overactive mind a break every once in a while? There's nothing wrong with this place..."

"Except for the mice trying to bunk with me" Garcia added, "Yeah, I'm going to have a hard time letting that one go."

Dave snorted, "Just go in there grab your dinner from the manager and get some rest."

"We all better get some rest" Hotch told the team, "We return to the jet at eight in the morning."

"Come on, Garcia" JJ said, "I'll help you finish cleaning up."

"I just want to go to bed" Morgan mumbled, "No one wake me up, not even in an extreme emergency. If there is a mouse running across me, just leave it and me be."

Reid rolled his eyes preparing to open his mouth when Morgan reiteratd, "And I meant what I said about you sleeping in the SUV."

Morgan stormed out, slamming the door close to his and Reid's shared room.

"You think he's serious?" Reid asked.

"Oh yeah" Emily said, "Well girls, gentlemen, I'm going to bed now."

Looking at Hotch, she shot him a raised eyebrow, "See you in the morning."

Hotch quickly followed Emily out while Dave sighed, "You two need a hand?"

"Nah, we're good" JJ said watching the man walk out, she turned to Garcia, "Can you use your magic to help me make a call to Will and Henry?"

"Sure" Garcia said, walking towards the window, "Hey Jayje?"

"Yeah?" the blonde asked checking her cell phone for signal again, and groaned at the lack of one.

"Didn't Reid say that he saw a hooded figure?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah but he was talking about me" JJ reminded her, "Right?"

"Not so sure" the blonde said, watching as the thunder clapped again she looked from her approaching friend to outside, "Hey where'd they go?"

JJ raised an eyebrow, "Maybe Reid's not the only one with an overactive mind. Get some sleep Garcia."

The blonde huffed, a sigh but wandered over to her bed shaking her head at that thought.

* * *

><p>Steven Wright said, "Is it weird in here or is it just me?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

I hope you enjoyed this off the wall chapter. Leave a review.


	5. The Hotel Room

**Motel Hell **

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, that's all I have to say...

Summary: Hotch and Emily have to shack up at a hotel following an emergency, but everyone interrupts them with their own problems...

A/N: Here's the final chapter in this little series of one-shots. It's kind of "M", so be warned.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

><p>"It is a curious fact that people are never so trivial as when they take themselves seriously." Oscar Wilde<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch was shaving his face when Emily opened the curtain, and gave him a smile, "You know there's still room in here for one more."<p>

Hotch gave her a grin, "As tempted as I am, I'm going to have to pass."

Emily's jaw dropped, "You're really going to turn me down?"

Hotch grimaced, "It's just not practical doing it in the shower."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Since when have you wanted practicality?"

Hotch grinned, "Since I wound up with a shower head imprinted on my back."

Emily closed the curtain, "You're no fun."

Hotch placed his razor down, "No fun? No fun? Who was the one who pounced on you in the parking garage?"

"That's spontaneity, not fun" Emily said, "Besides we need to loosen you up in that department because you wouldn't want to wind up as..."

The shower water cut out making Hotch frown as he looked down at the lack of sink water.

"Hey?" Emily said, "Are you trying to be funny? I've got soap in my eye."

Hotch turned around, "It wasn't me. I think the water cut off. Do you have soap in your hair?"

"No but it's getting in my eye" Emily said annoyed, "Get me a towel, please."

Hotch passed over a towel, "We'll have to call a plumber."

"No kidding" Emily said pulling open the curtain, "At least you got to finish."

Hotch and Emily threw their go bags on the hotel room floor, "This is lame."

"The plumber said, the pipes had corroded and it was only a matter of time until they would have given out," Hotch told her, "So... this is our first time in a hotel..."

Emily raised an eyebrow at him, to which he added, "Other than a case."

Emily turned around, "So, you're trying to be less spontaneous and more fun?"

Hotch grabbed her by the waist, dragging her over to the bed, "Mm hmm."

Emily laughed when he dropped them on the bed, "Definitely better than the beds we sleep on during away cases."

Hotch pulled her shirt over her head, his hands went to her breast palming them with his warm hands, causing Emily to moan at the contact.

"Mm, Aaron" Emily said biting her lower lip while Hotch kneaded her bra clad chest "Harder."

Hotch chuckled while he went for the front clasp of the bra, tugging it from her body then kissed a trail from her jaw to her stomach.

"You taste so good" Hotch murmured pulling her jeans down from her hips and throwing it behind him as he lightly kissed his way up to her mouth.

Emily lifted her head when she felt him pull at her now bare legs, "Why are you still dressed?"

Hotch chuckled as she reached her arms over and pulled him from his shirt and threw it with great force across the room.

Her hands went for his jeans when Hotch held a smirk across his face, and reached over toying with the smooth span of her exposed stomach.

"Stop teasing" Emily groaned out giving him a look but he just kept the smirk plastered on his face.

Hotch resumed his kissing as he quietly removed her from her red velvet bra, leaving a trail of kisses behind as he palmed her chest.

His free hand moved towards her stomach, while the other caressing cupped her breast tweaking her nipple.

Emily could feel herself writhe beneath him, at his touch. She silently cursed the man as he swooped down towards the hem of her panties but quickly moved back up.

"Mm" Hotch mumbled out feeling her fingernails digging into his back at great force.

"Aaron" Emily said breathlessly as she felt herself grow impatient, "I swear to God, if you don't..."

Hotch leaned in silencing her with a deep kiss, as his hands descended up her stomach, "You are so beautiful."

Biting her lip she raised an eyebrow to him, "You're still too dressed."

Looking down her hands went back to his unzipped jeans, she pulled the material down as he kicked them across the room pulling him down on top of her.

"I want you now." Emily moaned flipping them over, she grabbed the hem of his boxers pulling it down.

Getting on her knees she smirked as his head dropped back onto the pillow.

"Emily" Hotch groaned out as she got her own revenge for the earlier teasing, "Baby..."

She felt him shudder under her touch, his harden shaft in her hand began to quickly work him up when their was a knock on the door.

Emily paused, looking over at Hotch who was too focused on his own needs she ignored the knock and sat on top of him, lining herself up when the knock persisted.

"Emily?"a feminine voice called out from the other side of the door, "It's JJ. Open up."

Emily could hear Hotch groan at the idea of them being interrupted, while the knocking became louder.

"I know you're in there," JJ's voice said louder, "Open up before I pull a Morgan."

"Why the hell is she here?" Hotch gridded out in frustration.

Emily got up, watching Hotch give the door a menacing glare. She grabbed her pajamas, tossing Hotch his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Cover up unless you want to scar our friend for life." Emily said.

"Serve her right." Hotch muttered getting dressed.

Opening up the door, Emily was about to give JJ the riot act when she saw the morose look on the blonde's face.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked letting the blonde in.

"How did you know where we were?" Hotch asked sharper than intended.

"Your apartment manager" JJ said matter-of-factly "Sucks about the pipes. Anyways, I need you're advice Em."

Hotch shot Emily a look, "Ok, about what?" Emily asked.

Hotch rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed muttering silently.

"About Dave." JJ said, "He proposed."

Emily's eyes widen while Hotch rolled his eyes, "What?"

"He proposed." JJ said, "And I told him I needed to take a walk."

Emily covered her mouth with her hands, "Ok."

"Do you want to marry Dave?" Hotch asked hoping to move this along.

JJ paced back and forth, "That's the thing, I don't know. We're fine they way we are."

"Then there's your answer." Hotch said seeing both women look at him, "What?"

"Typical guy" JJ muttered looking at Hotch with a raised eyebrow, "Only thinking of himself."

"Hey" Hotch said, "I'm not the one who walked out of a proposal to ask my best friend..."

Emily clamped her hand over his mouth while JJ's jaw dropped, "JJ."

The blonde looked at her, "Yes?"

"Do you love Dave?" Emily asked seeing the blonde nod, "Do you see yourself having a future with him? And want him involved in Henry's upbringing?"

"Yeah." JJ said walking back and forth, "I think I do."

"Do you want to have more children with him?" Emily asked removing her hand from Hotch's mouth.

"I think so." JJ said turning to face the two.

"Then you have your answer." Emily said, giving JJ a look, "Go talk to him."

JJ smiled as she gave Emily a hug, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Emily said while Hotch nodded.

Emily turned back to Hotch, giving him an apologetic grin, "Now where were we?"

Hotch pounced on her, leaning down peppering her face with kisses.

"Right here." Hotch moaned as he bit her ear lightly the licked it lightly.

Hotch threw her on the bed, and pulled at her pajama shorts throwing them on the ground, "Oh wait."

Emily groaned when he got off of her and went to the hotel door, holding up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign.

"There." Hotch said grinning as he slammed the door shut then locked it, "Now back to our fun."

Hotch rushed back to the bed, jumping on top of the laughing Emily and gave her a look that made her hot with anticipation.

Hotch kissed her deeply, his tongue dominating hers as he shrugged himself out of his boxers and heard them whoosh at his feet.

Nudging her thighs apart, Hotch grabbed them wrapping them around her waist as he positioned himself at her opening.

"Aaron" Emily moaned out as his mouth moved to her neck, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh.

Hotch grunted as he thrust into her, causing her to arch off the bed as he drove himself to the brink with his movements.

Hotch panted hard as Emily rotated her hips, urging him to go deeper as her nails dug into the back of his shirt trying to pry it from his body.

"God," Emily moaned when Hotch went in deeper "Aaron."

Hotch chuckled when Emily threw the shirt off his head. They both groaned when they heard the sound of one of their cell phones ringing.

"Ignore it" Hotch murmured licking the base of Emily's neck.

Feeling the urgency in Hotch's erratic movement as they continued their pace, she ignored the incessant ringing device and tightened her legs around him.

Running her hands through his hair she pulled lightly to bring his mouth back to hers while his own hands moved from cupping her breasts to hold on to her waist as he continued his thrusts inside her.

Moving faster he felt his stomach tighten as her legs gripped him tight while her breathing became short pants they both felt their own peaks approaching.

Hotch's fingers trailed down her waist towards the hem of her pajama pants. Sliding his hand between the fabric and her warm stomach between them, playing with the smooth and soft skin.

The brunette murmured in appreciation as she felt herself getting worked up just from his teasing touch.

Hotch continued his fast movements and removed his hand from her, she grinded her hips against him, urging him on to his own release.

He moved faster and harder inside her, and she moaned out, "Don't stop."

Hotch thrusts into her three more times feeling her clamp around his shaft, as he came, pulling her again over the edge with him.

Gasping for breath he rolled them so she was resting on top of him.

Kissing his chest he looked over when he seen her rest her head on his shoulder as she slid off him as he groaned from the lack of body heat that she radiated.

Sitting up she grabbed the cell phone, and said, "A missed call from Reid."

"Ugh what did he want?" Hotch groaned out sitting up against the headboard pulling her to him as he threw a blanket over their bodies.

Emily tapped in the voicemail box and hit speaker, "Emily? It's Reid. Call me when you get a chance, I need your help with a prank on Morgan. Oh, yeah and don't tell him, he's already got Garcia on his side. So... call me."

"Pranks huh?" Hotch said raising an eyebrow as she looked up at him, "Guess I've got to talk to those two about their little game."

Emily rolled her eyes, "You know Morgan was the one who started it with giving out Reid's phone number to the press."

"So you don't want me to say anything?" Hotch asked kissing her neck and pulling her down to rest against his chest.

"Not unless you want to miss the entertainment," Emily replied and looked down to hear a vibration on her phone. "Text message from Morgan."

Emily pulled it open and laughed when she read it, "Princess, I need your help, Baby Girl and I are planning the ultimate prank on Reid, give me a call when you get to. Tell Hotch not to work you too hard."

Hotch rolled his eyes, "Definitely help Reid."

Emily giggled when she tossed the phone on the night stand and turned her attention back to Hotch, "Oh I've got other things on my mind..."

"Like what?" Hotch asked only to hear her cell phone vibrate again, "Why did we have to have needy friends?"

"Because we're the strong ones in the group?" Emily offered turning around only to feel him grab at her.

"Let them handle it themselves" Hotch said pulling her to him, "We deserve our own time."

"Aw, but it could be so important..." Emily teased, "Unless you think you can't hold out."

Hotch raised an eyebrow at her, "I've got moves you couldn't handle."

Smirking, "Oh yeah? What kind of moves?"

Hotch leaned forward, "I look you deep in the eyes, flash my dimples and have you on your back before you know what hits you."

Emily chuckled, "Oh my God. That's the big bad Aaron Hotchner moves?"

Rolling his eyes, "Well if we were home, I'd play a little Marvin Gaye, and do my move."

Raising an eyebrow at him, "What move?"

"This." Hotch said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down, letting her feel what she did to him.

Resisting the urge to moan at the contact, she kept her face impassive, "And that worked?"

Hotch pulled back from her, "Don't believe me?"

Hotch got up and pulled on the small radio searching for the oldies station, and grinned to himself when he heard Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On".

Emily internally winced when Hotch turned around looking at her with dark lust filled eyes and smirked flashing his dimples.

"Emily" Hotch said sitting down on the bed, he made sure to look deep into her eyes.

Grinning, "Fine, all hail Aaron Hotchner, Master Of Seduction."

"And reigning King." Hotch teased pouncing on her, making her giggle.

* * *

><p>"All great lovers are articulate, and verbal seduction is the surest road to actual seduction." Marya Mannes<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Well that was a different but interesting one for me, what about you? Leave a review...


End file.
